In modern aircraft it is common that a large number of different electrical line bundles and pipes for the control and supply of a host of different devices and consumers are installed. Within the scope of the present patent application the term “line” refers to electrical lines, line bundles, liquid-conveying pipes as well as any other supply lines in an aircraft.
To be able to install such lines in an orderly manner in an aircraft, usually attachment elements are used with which the lines can be attached at certain spacings to suitable attachment surfaces of the aircraft and are thus routed through the aircraft. In this arrangement the lines are firmly fixed in the holding devices so that there is no defined movement of the lines in the holder.
However, firmly accommodating the lines in the holding devices may result in a lack of compensation of the movements of the attachment surface to which the holding devices are attached; a situation which may lead to undesirable constrained stress, in particular tensile stress in the held line, which finally in the worst case may even lead to rupturing of the tube or cracking of the line bundle. The known holding device is associated with another aspect, namely that movement of the attachment surface to which the holding devices are attached may lead to abrasion of the lines, which eventually may result in a leak in the pipe, or in an electrical short circuit.